


One Day

by selenehekate



Series: My Next-Gen Head Canon [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenehekate/pseuds/selenehekate
Summary: Drabble. It's Louis Weasley's first day of charms class. So why is he so grumpy?





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place in September 2016

_One Day_

When lightning cackled out of the end of Louis Weasley's wand, he just about hit his head on the desk in front of him, he jumped so fast. It didn't help that Patricia O'Neil, the giggly little Hufflepuff he'd had the misfortune of sitting next to, laughed as though he were a court jester, and then proceeded to make her feather float without any problem whatsoever.

 _Of course she's perfect on the first day of school,_  Louis grumbled to himself as he casually straightened up in his seat.  _Merlin, why does she have to be in my house?_

"It's a difficult spell, you know," Patricia said with her nose in the air. "You can't expect everyone to get it right on their first try."

A grunt was the only response Louis felt like giving.

"Oh, come now," Patricia said as she tapped on his arm. Louis had to fight the urge to pull his arm away and ask the professor to perform a cleaning spell. "You know what they say: if at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

Louis did  _not_  like this little bit of advice. He doubted perfect Victoire or overachiever Dominique had ever needed to try anything more than once before they'd achieved perfection. "You just had to bring that up, didn't you? My failure."

Patricia blinked for a moment before a smile blossomed on her face. "Oh, do calm down. You're certainly not doing much for your sunny Hufflepuff disposition with all of your grumbling."

Louis scowled. "Just leave me alone. I"m trying to concentrate."

"If you insist," Patricia said with a short chuckle. She stood up, as though to move to the other side of the room, but paused as she said, "Louis Weasley, you and I are going to make such a cute couple one day."

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from ff.net
> 
> July 2013


End file.
